Vying for Power
by Imperial Remnant
Summary: WRITTEN PRE-TFA "Nothing would bring me more joy than to see you dead." (I had no idea how to pick a genre for this thing, but it's basically an unresolved sexual tension/hate thing. I've also put up other stuff from the Kylux Collection here because why not). Kylo/Hux Kylux
1. Chapter 1

"The torture of the Resistance member should be left to me," Kylo Ren was so insistent on being a pest. Constantly following General Hux, expecting him to follow _his_ orders?

Starkiller Base was his. And this so called Knight could stop trying to tell him how to do his job.

"It's being handled," Hux lied to him. Truth be told, Dameron was holding against their torture methods quite well.

"No, it's not," Kylo persisted, "The Dark Side of the Force-"

Hux couldn't help but scoff, causing Kylo to stop mid-sentence.

"I do not have time for this Force stuff," Hux had stopped walking, they were lucky to be in an empty corridor. He took a step closer to the Knight, "so go and do your job."

"You're not in charge of me," Kylo's voice low.

"And you're not in charge of me," Hux realised the standstill they were at. Neither wanted to listen to the other. This was certainly complicated.

"So we need to work together."

Okay that made sense, Hux hated to agree with Kylo, but still... he didn't like it.

"And I'm telling you," Kylo continued, "I can make Dameron talk. Just give me five minutes at the most, I can do it in less."

Now they both stood very close, barely a gap between them. Hux hated looking at the mask, not seeing someone's face annoyed him. Expressions were one of the only ways to really read people.

As if sensing Hux's thoughts (which he probably did), Kylo lifted off his helmet. His expression still remained a poker face. Unreadable. Punching him would have been pleasant, but Hux wasn't _that_ unprofessional.

"Nothing would bring me more _joy_ than to see you _dead_ ," He said instead.

He wasn't sure what to expect. Perhaps to have the crude blade of the Knight's saber in his chest. That didn't happen. Instead, Kylo laughed. Then their faces somehow were closer, Hux hadn't even realised. Nose bumping, lips almost brushing.

"Everyone dies, General," Kylo still sounded amused, warm breath. "But the Force allows for power."

"Power comes from diligence," Hux insisted. Then he took a step away, having become disgusted by the closeness. "If you can get Dameron to talk, then do it. Then report back to me."

"Personally?" a raised eyebrow, sly grin, amused tone.

Hux could only roll his eyes, walking off.

"I'll see you in your chambers soon, General," He heard Kylo laughing.

The asshole.


	2. Powerful Vying

**Summary: Same scenario as in "Vying for Power", only now with a role change.**

"The torture of the Resistance member should be left to me," Kylo Ren came storming up to Hux, anger and defiance in voice and body language.

This is exactly what Hux wanted. It was exactly why he hadn't put Kylo up to torturing Dameron first. He wanted the Knight to come pleading for it.

"It's being handled," Hux said, but there was a smirk on his face. Time to see how Kylo would do this.

"No, it's not," Kylo was persistent, "I can use the Dark Side of the Force-,"

Hux laughed, interrupting Kylo. If the corridor hadn't been empty, he would probably not be doing what followed. After all, coming on to your colleagues was looked down upon in the Order.

"Yes, I'm sure you can just wave your hand," Hux said, he took a step closer to Kylo, "and you'll know _everything_." Hux grabbed Kylo by the belt, pulling him closer, now barely a gap between them.

"And I'm sure," Hux continued, reaching for the Knight's lightsaber, "You can use this ancient plaything of yours-," Now Hux was interrupted. Kylo grabbed his hand by the wrist, stopping him from grabbing the hilt of the weapon.

"No one's allowed to touch that," Kylo hissed, low.

"You like keeping your sabers to yourself?" Amusement in the General's tone.

The use of plural with sabers did not go over Kylo's head. The Knight let go of Hux's wrist, taking a step away. "I will handle Dameron. I can make him talk. Five minutes is all I need."

"Five minutes granted," Hux said, not even slightly flustered by the rejection.

Kylo didn't reply, stunned that he had been given clearance to torture the Resistance member. Although after what just happened, he sensed an intended plan from Hux. Not wanting to pander the General he said, "Good, and you will get your information. The Force allows for Power."

"Power comes from Diligence," Hux said, a little more serious in that sentence. But then he turned playful again, smile on his face, "And once you're done, please report back to me. Feel free to come to my _private_ quarters."

Kylo made a noise of disgust form under his helmet, "Find yourself another _boy toy_ , General," Deciding he'd had enough. "And don't worry, I will have everything Dameron knows." Kylo headed off.

Hearing from behind him as he left "Good luck Kylo, may the force be with you."

"Shut up, Hux."


	3. Resolved

**Summary: Not related to Vying for Power or Powerful Vying (necessarily), but figured should resolve the previous unresolved sexual tension of the two.**

Kylo felt it. It didn't hurt, with the adrenaline rushing, but he felt the hit of the fist to his jaw. Strong enough that one leg fell to the ground so he was kneeling.

"Do it _again_ ," He begged, finding sick pleasure in the violence. But he was playing. Playing a game which Hux didn't realise he was losing.

Hux didn't seem to hesitate to the pleas, kneeing him in the face. Kylo fell to the floor, laughing, his smile bloody. He turned and spit the blood onto the ground.

"What are you laughing about?" Hux asked, bursting anger. He walked over, towering over Kylo, grabbing him by the collar. Lifted and changing his position so he they could now see each other's faces.

Kylo mumbled something quiet, incoherent.

"What?" Hux asked.

Kylo spoke louder, still grinning, "You're losing."

Hux furrowed his brows, confused, but not for long.

Kylo lifted up a hand, and not even having to move, sent Hux flying into the opposite wall of the room.

"You're on my ship, General," And they _were_. This was Kylo's Starship, and everything was under his rules. His control. Kylo stood up.

Hux was leaning against the wall, almost falling to the floor. But Kylo used the force to keep him up until he had gone over and grabbed hold of him.

Kylo, still smiling, whispered close to his ear, "I'm not the bitch here." But when he moved away from the side of his face, so they were once again staring at each other. Then, Hux head butted him.

Kylo stumbled backwards, grabbing hold of his forehead. He let out an angry snarl, almost animalistic, no longer smiling.

He felt a fist on the other side of his jaw. Knocking him to the ground, Kylo just in time, sensed Hux coming in for a kick, and rolled out of the way.

Stretching out his hand again, Kylo sent Hux flying back into the wall.

"That wasn't very nice, General," he got back up, but he was impressed. He hadn't expected Hux to get the better of him. Even if it were for a second.

Now, instead, when he strode over to Hux, it wasn't to attack him. Not to taunt him. No, this time he pushed himself up against the General and kissed him.

And Hux could have fought back, Kylo having released the Force hold on him, but he didn't. Instead just as enthusiastically kissing back. Sloppy, quick, hungry.

Until Hux pushed Kylo away and stormed out without saying a word.

"That was also not very nice," Kylo said aloud, although no one could hear him.


	4. Desire for Power

**A/N: I wasn't actually going to put these up but decided why not. So here's other things from my Kylux Collection on AO3.**

 **Summary: Hux has a proposition for Poe, and Kylo later finds out (I guess this could kinda be considered a prequel for "Strong in Different Ways"?).**

"I have a proposition for you," Hux stood over Poe in the prison cell. The prisons as dark as the First Order itself.

"Not interested," Poe replied, sitting on the lone bench of the cell. His hands in binders.

Hux continued anyway, not caring what he said, "You don't need to give up the information about the Resistance, as long as you hand yourself over to me."

Poe held up his already bound hands, "You've had me locked up in here a while."

Hux chuckled, "You misunderstood me, Dameron."

Silence. But Poe caught on quick, "Oh, you mean become your _sex slave_? Well I'm flattered and it's not that I don't swing that way – I do – but you're not really my type. Sorry."

"Not even for you precious Resistance?" Hux asked, sounding surprised.

Poe laughed, "You must be pretty stupid if you'd think, even for a moment, I'd rather _that_ over torture. Besides, you seem like the guy into a lot of kinky shit I would not be in to."

Hux was silent, shifting his position, putting his hands behind is back, stepping closer to Poe, "Perhaps you'd enjoy it."

"Perhaps I wouldn't," Poe spat, he glared at Hux. Stubbornness not allowing him to look away.

Hux leaned forward, so Poe could smell his goddamn awful breathe. "Not even for your precious Finn?"

Poe spat in his face, "Not. Interested."

Hux stood up, wiping the spit off his face. Snarling, he said, "Lots of pain is coming your way, Poe Dameron, in the form of the dark side of the Force. You will wish you had taken up my offer."

"I'll never wish it, for as long as the universe exists."

No reply from Hux, the General simply turned around and left the cell.

Poe thought that was the end of that, until Kylo Ren came in to torture him.

The torture was expected from Kylo, what he hadn't expected was the realisation he'd have as Kylo spoke to him.

"Hux informed me you weren't willing to share Resistance secrets," and Kylo had his hand up, ready to use Force abilities to torture it out of him.

Although broken and battered from days of being in the cell, Poe smirked.

"And that's all he told you?" Poe asked, surprised, "Not the whole: I wouldn't have to tell him anything if I became his play thing?"

Kylo's hand stiffened, and he lowered it, "What?"

And that's when the lightbulb went off in Poe's head. Well then.

" _Oh_ , so you're just not doing it for him anymore, are you?" Poe couldn't help but let out a snort, "This is too good!"

"It's not like that," Kylo insisted. Something in his voice suggested it was, but he wasn't willing to admit to it. "Whether you agreed or not, Hux has violated orders."

"Whether you admit it or not, meesa thinks there's something more going on," Poe said with a sing-song voice, raising his eyebrows. Maybe he was going a little insane from being locked in the cell.

"It matters not," Kylo said, raising his hand once again, "I shall handle Hux _later_."

And even after all the joking, there was still excruciating pain, and Poe couldn't help but let out a deafening scream.


	5. Morning After

**Summary: "What you speak of is treason"  
"Isn't what we're already doing treason?"  
In a universe where homosexuality is punishable by death in the First Order.**

With Kylo running the shower in the refresher, Hux got dressed ready to sneak out so he could avoid the Knight.

But just as he was about to put his coat on, he stopped. Leaving the coat on the back of a chair, Hux went back over to the bed and sat back down on it. He then picked up Kylo's pillow and smooshed his face into it.

But only for comfort, yes. It had absolutely nothing to do with the aroma of Kylo's coconut shampoo on it.

The fact Hux actually knew Kylo used coconut shampoo...

Hux threw the pillow back to the head of the bed, standing up. He stared down at the mess of sheets, Kylo's clothes still spread around on the floor. Glad that it was Kylo's room they did this in. If anyone walked in on this mess in _his_ room, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Waiting for a goodbye kiss?" Kylo asked with a grin, coming out of the 'fresher wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, using another smaller towel to dry off his hair.

Damn. Hux had been hoping to avoid this. Kylo was so blasé about this whole thing. A thing, which Hux reminded himself, would get them killed if they were found out. Hux had done a lot to get where he was, and the last thing he wanted it to get ruined by was...well... people finding out about _this_. And if they were found out - and he'd never admit this aloud - he wouldn't want to blame Kylo. Never. But he knew he'd do it anyway. And it dawned on him then that the jerk of a Knight would take the blame just to save him.

Hux kept his eyes fixed on the Knight's face, "No. I was just leaving." He went to grab his coat. He had to get his mind off all of this. Again.

"General," Kylo said, stopping Hux in his tracks. "Do you think perhaps...?"

"That this is a good idea?" Hux finished for him, "No."

"We could leave, you know," Kylo said, "Leave everything behind. The Order, the Knights, Snoke. Forget about it. Forget everything" His eyes were glimmering with hope and unshed tears.

The emotional bastard, Hux thought. Also slightly moving, but not enough for him. "What you speak of is treason."

Kylo smiled, humourless, "Isn't what we're doing already treason?"

Kylo took a step forward, and Hux took a step back. Now looking away, Hux finally grabbed his coat and said, "I have a base to run."

"Hux," Kylo tried to stop him, but the General was already out of the room, and not about to look back.


	6. Reunited

**Summary: They never did say it to each other. Never an 'I love you'.**

Red blades crossed. Kylo in his fury and anger. A striking storm.

Snoke, disappointed, "The law is the law, Kylo," Snoke took offense, "And I'm sorry you were infected by this disease."

A _disease_? Love could never- would never- be a disease.

* * *

He found him lying there face down in the muddy earth. Kylo's entire being stopped.

Not now. Not like this.

A hand moved.

Kylo let out what could only be described as a sound of relief. Running over, crouching down and turning the body.

"Hux," he said, pulling the General into his arms.

Hux's face was strange. Cracked and yellow, eyes becoming bloodshot. He was Poisoned.

"Kylo," was the soft, croaky reply.

Holding a gloved hand at the back of Hux's head he said, "What happened? Who did this?"

Blood oozing from Hux's mouth. He then stiffened, beginning to choke on it. Kylo moved Hux onto his side. The blood now dripping to the ground, a puddle forming. Kylo stroked his hair in an effort of comfort.

"Snoke," Hux said.

Snoke? Had he assigned Hux to such a dangerous mission?

But Hux finished his sentence, gasping hard between each word, "he found out."

Kylo's mind raced. Then gently "Hold on, just hold on. You're going to be fine," _You'll be fine,_ _beloved_ he wished he could say.

He couldn't.

Hux's muscles relaxed, eyes still wide open. The violent chocking stopped, but the blood kept coming.

* * *

Snoke swung down hard on Kylo, who managed to block in time.

"Homosexuality is life, and the Force, in its most unnatural form," Snoke explained, fight not wearing him down, "You did not truly _love_ him. It was merely a disease creeping through your mind."

And then Kylo was gone.

Maybe he died right now, maybe he died when Hux did. It did not matter. He came to Snoke in passionate rage, but what developed was much more dangerous.

No longer a Knight of Ren. The rest of his empathy and what made him human- gone. More dangerous than Revan's armies, than Palpatine's Orders, than Vader's dragon.

Kylo let out a deafening inhuman roar, lightsaber coming up. He just kept hitting and hitting and hitting. Not seeing what he was doing, not caring.

He just wanted Snoke dead.

And when he finally stopped, sweaty and tears running down his cheeks, his vision became clear again.

Snoke got up, not a scratch on him.

How? Why?

The Force was laughing at him.

"No," Kylo shook his head, falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry Kylo," Snoke said, pointing his blade at his neck, "You were my best. My favourite. I was proud of you, more Sith now than you realise. But you're a contagious virus. One that must be terminated."

But he wasn't a disease. He was a fire. A fire about to be extinguished. Kylo's head hung, his lightsaber falling from his hand.

* * *

"Do you think this is worth it?" Kylo once asked Hux as they were in bed, tangled in sheets and each other's arms.

Silence. Hux never replied, simply turning away.

"Do you love me?" Kylo asked with a small smile.

Again no answer, but the smile didn't waver.

* * *

They never did say it to each other. Never an 'I love you', and Kylo was never sure. He'd never know.

But then sometimes the Force had sent him an indication. Perhaps not always of love, but something akin.

"For your sins, you are no longer worthy of life," Snoke slashed his lightsaber down.

The Sith say peace is a lie, but now Kylo knew they were wrong.


	7. Triangle

**Summary: Is any relationship worth this? (Prequel for** _ **Reunited**_ **)**

Everyone always said Hux got other people to do his dirty work. Mostly true.

But not for this. Never for this.

He'd go to a bar or a club, preferably somewhere he wouldn't be recognised. And he'd either get tipsy, or completely smashed. Then he'd find a guy, any guy. Preferably attractive.

It didn't matter if they were a top or bottom, whatever Hux felt that night. They'd do it, he'd release himself.

Then he'd shoot them.

Or break their neck if he'd forgotten his blaster. Whatever he had to, to kill them, to silence them. Nobody could ever know, Force forbid anyone in the Order found out about his illness.

* * *

The Knights of Ren bothered him. None more so than Kylo, who seemed to be Snoke's favourite, the most powerful.

Never trust anyone who wears a mask when they don't need to. Who never show their true face, for it proved the person a liar and deceitful.

He hated him almost at once, but also knew they _had_ to get along since they worked together. So he put up with the man at first. The Knight talked of the Force and the ancients, about being a God, like it was what he was destined for. It riled Hux in a way he'd never felt before.

Besides - the mask the Knight wore was unnecessary. Hux hated it.

But when they worked more together, little bits of their personal life being mentioned here and there, Hux slowly got used to him. Although Hux never saw Kylo's face, at one point he thought he wasn't so bad. Kylo _was_ powerful, his abilities with the force never-ending.

This man was eternal. His anger a violent storm, his emotions more unpredictable and wild than anything nature could produce.

But Hux had no idea what he looked like. At some point he stopped caring.

* * *

Until he cared again. But only because he was found out in the worst of ways. Hux was as good as dead.

The night out started off same as usual. Finding one which fit the typical criteria of "tall, dark and handsome".

Sometimes Hux would go to the other person's place, or they'd get a motel room. Sometimes it would just be in a bathroom, like tonight. In a stall covered in vulgar graffiti, paint peeling off.

They hadn't quite started yet when the dark-haired man growled in his ear, "I didn't know you'd be into _this_ , General."

Hux reacted immediately. Pulling for his blaster, but the other man quicker, able to stop him. Hux wasn't sure what happened, but his blaster was no longer in hand and the man had him completely held up against the wall. Hux couldn't move.

"I order you to let me go," Hux said, knowing there'd be no use. But the other man recognised him, knew he was the General. It had to be one under Hux's command but who?

"Tell me again in bed sometime," a playful smirk appearing on the man's face.

"If you try anything you-," _will pay_ Hux would have finished the sentence, but suddenly found himself shocked into silence by the red blade of a lightsaber at his throat.

"Something tells me, General, I'll be just fine."

Hux let out a breathy "Kylo." Too surprised to say much else. Hux's heart now beating faster, realising the danger he was in.

Kylo turned the lightsaber off, his warm breath on the General, "Calm yourself, Hux."

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" Hux said, "This is a set up. This entire thing, this whole time. The Order, how do they know?"

"Relax," Kylo said, "It's not a setup I promise. The Order doesn't know. _I_ didn't know."

He didn't believe him. Hux pushed away, opening the stall door, going to make a run for it. But he was grabbed by the waist, pulled back by the Knight, unable to relax despite the softness and warmth of the other man's body.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you," Kylo said, kissing his neck, whispering into his ear " _I promise_." Kylo's hands remained wrapped around him.

Pulling away gently, glad Kylo let him go, Hux turned to look at him, still unsure whether to believe him or not. The General said nothing, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

It took some time, but Hux finally believed him. One day went past and he was sure he would be executed. Then another day, and another.

Hard to believe sometimes that he saw the man under the mask. Kylo didn't acknowledge what happened, continuing to wear his helmet. But perhaps it was safer not mentioning it.

But there was something different about him. Something more evident when they were alone (usually for a very short period as someone would interrupt them). The Knight's stance would relax, his voice became that little more... _playful_.

And one time, when Hux had been injured, deep scar on his face, Kylo grabbed Hux's chin brushing it gently with a finger. Hux had to pull away with disgust. For whatever reason, Kylo had been insulted.

It got stranger. Hux continued on like normal, hooking up with men now and then. But it became less and less after what Kylo was doing.

One night for whatever reason, Kylo followed him. Force choked the man Hux had gotten with to death.

"What are you doing?" Hux asked, angry.

"You don't want the Order to find out, do you?" Kylo – helmet less that night – looked confused. So what? Kylo was protecting him? The idiot.

"I can handle it myself."

Kylo remained silent, looking away. Not protecting him, Hux realised. Something about him being with others got to Kylo. Got to him bad.

That had been the first time. It happened again. And again.

* * *

One time when Hux had gotten with a Stormtrooper. One who he planned to kill the next day knowing the Trooper could keep his mouth shut for a time. But Kylo got to it first. And to make it worse, it was in front of _everyone_.

The morning, when Stormtroopers lined up – Hux ready to give orders, Phasma standing behind him – Kylo came into the room. Lightsaber activating he went over to one trooper, the one Hux had slept with, and chopped his head off right there.

Nobody questioned it, of course. Kylo would have good reason to execute someone, but Hux was furious.

That's when he stopped it. Going out to bars or clubs to hook up. Instead he went to Kylo. Straight to Kylo. Just to Kylo. They found ways to hide and be as they were in secret.

Everything that happened between them grew.

Something more matured. Something which Kylo seemed wanting eager to admit, but Hux did not wish to talk about.

It was rough and passionate, but sometimes it was just a morning coffee and a peck on the cheek. The more tame events confused Hux, because it never felt like him. But the endless nights with Kylo's laughter, eyes shining like the Kyber crystals under the chilled moonlight of Illum – perhaps with as much Force power as well. It changed him. An unknown nudging at the heart which Hux ignored because he knew no matter what happened one day it would be over.

It remained inevitable, but he hadn't prepared for it.

* * *

Kylo was laughing, for whatever reason. Moaning only moments before, Hux right on top of him, but now he laughed.

"What?" Hux asked, baffled by the laughing Knight.

Kylo covering his face with his hands, "You're so stupid," he said but a smile could be seen through his fingers.

"What? Did I say something?" Hux moved off of him, his eyes never leaving him. Kylo moved to kiss him on the cheek, still laughing.

"What?" Hux asked again. He _had_ been speaking, but his own words now forgotten by him.

"You're an idiot," Kylo still laughing, rolled over to get off the bed, but accidentally fell off instead. Now it was Hux's turn to let out a laugh.

"Shut up," Kylo reached for his pillow, throwing it at Hux who grabbed it easily and put it to the side.

Hux shuffled, so he lay on his stomach across the width of the bed, Kylo sitting in the floor leaning against the bed. Their noses touched. "Make me," Hux said.

"I thought I did," that cheeky grin again. And they kissed, Kylo getting up from the floor, maybe ready to go again.

A comlink beeped, both groaning with annoyance. Kylo reached for it, but didn't answer, just looking at who was calling.

"It's Snoke," he said, worried.

Both turned solemn.

"I should leave," Hux said, getting out of the bed, gathering his clothes.

* * *

Kylo's screaming from the other room was unbearable. Hux had just arrived, right outside the cell in the corridor. Looking at Phasma, "What the hell's going on?"

"Turns out," Phasma let out a sigh, "Turns out that Kylo was, er, participating in illegal activities."

Hux's heart sped up, "illegal activities?"

Phasma explained, "Yeah, he pretty much told me to my face. I don't think he meant to. But, you know, I had to ask him why he chopped the head off one of my troopers. Told me that my trooper was into men. But refused to tell me how _he_ knew."

"That happened ages ago," Hux said, "Did you only figure it out now?"

Phasma shrugged, "I wasn't sure what to do. He's Snoke's favourite. But now I'm sure, and I told Snoke, he agreed."

Kylo's screaming continued.

"We could use your help with the interrogation."

Hux remained stone-faced.

The interrogator had been using special electric pikes designed for Jedi. To diminish force abilities and cause more pain the more Force sensitivity one had.

Kylo's eyes and nose bleeding. Other parts of his face bruised. Hands and feet bound, breathing heavy.

"Set him up for sleep and sense deprivation," Hux said, hoping a few hours will buy him time. Kylo had already given up the name of two others, but then stopped talking. "He's too powerful for a Jedi's interrogation." A lie, but Hux didn't want to put him under such a terrible torture.

"Hux," Kylo's voice weak, pathetic.

Hux slapped him across the face and snarled, "Be quiet." He turned to the interrogator, "I'll come and speak to him again privately in a few hours."

"Of course, Sir," The interrogator nodded, a female voice. He hadn't noticed as she wore Stormtrooper armour.

Hux left the cell, not daring to look back at Kylo.

* * *

The two names which had been given by Kylo were acted upon and Hux had to attend to their executions. One, an admiral, who Kylo had slept with three years previously. The other a pilot.

Hux hated pilots.

The two would be executed in different ways. The most gruesome left to the Admiral. Vertical impalement. No words could describe the horror of the barbaric, archaic method.

The Admiral had been stripped down, a long stake being hammered up his rear. The screaming was more awful than Hux could imagine. The man had his hands tied behind his back, being held down by assistants, legs spread wide. It didn't faze Hux it was happening, but what got to Hux was that this would happen to him. _If_ Kylo said anything.

The executioner was very good at their job too. Careful not to hit any major organs so the Admiral would stay alive for a couple of days. The blood covered stake coming out the back of his neck signalled the completion of the process, and he and the stake placed vertically outside. His naked body writhing, screaming. Two days of it.

Hux would kill himself if he were found out.

The Pilot also got an ancient method of torture. The rack, or something similar to it, but not considered as brutal as impalement. His limbs pulled apart slowly. And force, it took _so long_. Hux would impatiently look at his chronometer every time he ordered the executioner to pull. The pilot screaming.

Honestly, Hux was so done with screaming for the day.

"Muffle him," Hux ordered, "and do this properly, will you? We haven't got all day. I want his limbs detached."

The executioner seemed to get a sick joy out of the screaming, looking annoyed that he had to do this quickly.

The limbs being pulled off caused the Pilot to scream even louder although it was muffled by the cloth now in his mouth. Blood spilling everywhere.

"Great," Hux said as the pilot lay dying, "I will take a visit to Kylo."

"You think he'll be executed?" the executioner sounded eager.

Hux rolled his eyes, leaving without replying.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Hux asked, caressing the Knight's cheek.

The cell was dark, cut off from the world. Kylo chained from the roof now, forcing him to stay standing. The blood dry on his face.

Hux deactivated a droid which floated silent near him, scanning Kylo to check if he was falling sleep, then electrocuting him to wake him up again. But it hadn't needed to do that yet, Kylo was used to not getting much sleep.

"You're doing this to me," Kylo said, his voice hoarse. Not having food or drink would do that.

Hux looked away, the unfamiliar feeling of guilt rising.

Kylo let out a small, empty laugh, "I don't blame you. You have to do this. But I don't know if I can take it. The interrogator will come in and... Continue to interrogate."

Looking back up at Kylo, Hux said "You won't say anything, will you?"

Kylo shook his head. The General leant forward and gave a soft kiss to his lips, he drew back, eyeing for a moment. Then, not bearing to look any more, he left.

* * *

"This can't be necessary," Hux said to Phasma a couple of hours later, "He won't give up any more names. That must be everyone."

"He admitted into being in some sort of relationship," Phasma said, "if that sort of _thing_ can classify under a relationship."

Hux looked away, leaning against a panel, flashing lights shining into his face, "Our resources would be better used against the Resistance, _not_ each other."

Phasma stayed silent, so Hux continued talking.

"It's not that I don't care about this, I do. It's wrong, and it's sick. Just, we got all the names from Kylo, it's done."

The Captain looked suspicious. "It's not _you_ , is it General?"

Hux spat "Don't be absurd!" even convincing himself.

Phasma finally agreed to what Hux had said, coming to get Kylo from his cell.

The interrogator came outside, electric pikes in hand, something Hux recalled he hadn't asked the interrogator to use. But if he spoke up it might look suspicious, so he stayed silent.

"He still won't talk. Sleep deprivation isn't working." The interrogator said.

"It takes longer for a force user," Hux explained.

"Besides, we were thinking of letting him go," Phasma said, sounding bitter, "which I'm still not sure we should do."

"I'll speak to him one more time," Hux said, going back into the cell.

The interrogator turned to Phasma, "Look, I know he's not deprived enough yet, but he admitted to being in a relationship with a _man_. He doesn't know the admiral or pilot are dead yet, I don't think..."

"So it could've been one of them," Phasma nodded, "But I'm interested in _names_ , not speculation."

* * *

Going over to Kylo, Hux grabbed hold of his head to look at him, taken aback by the Knights face. The electric pikes must be speeding up the process.

Kylo's face was deathly pale, still covered in dry blood, tears running down his cheeks.

"I can't do it anymore," he whispered, defeated.

Oh force. They've actually broken him. They've broken Kylo Ren. Why hadn't he used his anger to get out? Why did he just let himself get beaten like this?

Hux hadn't noticed what Kylo was doing when he closed his eyes, when he moved his head slightly, kissing the palm of Hux's hand. No idea what Kylo was doing when the Knight smiled, breathing out a sigh.

And then he stopped.

He stopped breathing.

"Kylo?" Hux shook his body, but no reply. He checked his pulse. Waited. Nothing. "KYLO!"

Hux ran out of the cell, and yelled at the interrogator, "RESUSCITATION, NOW!"

The First Order interrogators knew how to do it and knew how to do it well. If they ever accidentally killed someone, they had to know how to bring them back.

The interrogator listened, going straight back into the cell, as Hux's voice was harsh in that way many soldiers were familiar with. The one that signalled: if they didn't listen, be prepared to die.

That voice was also one Phasma was familiar with, and it uneased her. This coming from Hux, to bring Kylo back from the dead. And the General looked worried. Too worried.

It was easy to lie, Phasma knew, it seemed the General was _very_ good at it.

"He'll be fine," Phasma said.

"Yeah," Was Hux's reply, his brow furrowing, a slight change in stance like he realised he looked worried when he wasn't meant to.

Maybe Snoke wouldn't want Kylo dead, being his best soldier. The most powerful. Anyone with force abilities was always top of the ladder, no matter what sort of illness' they had.

But the Supreme Leader will need to be informed of Hux, to find out if it was him, and Snoke will decide what to do with him.

* * *

"We shouldn't do anything for a while," Hux said, attending to Kylo's wounds, "What was that you did, anyway? To kill yourself?"

They sat in Kylo's room, on the bed. A first-aid case open beside them.

"The Force allows death to be brought to anyone, even oneself," Kylo explained, but his eyelids drooped and he struggled to keep his head up.

"We probably shouldn't do anything for a while," Hux said, cupping Kylo's head into his hands, "Not with each other or anyone. To stay safe."

Kylo just smiled, giving him a lazy kiss. The General snorted at his attempt of wanting to do this after what he'd gone through. But they both gave in.

And it was so stupid of them. They wouldn't have done anything had they known, had they known about the new secret cameras Snoke placed in their rooms.


End file.
